Sayonara neji La liberacion del ave enjaulada
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: no podía soportar aquel dolor en su pecho , y mas aun cuando ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de que sus pies la habían llevado hacia aquel lugar de konoha frio lleno de tristeza y dolor,, el cual se llenaba de familias recordando a sus seres caídos en la guerra ojo : No es nejixhinata ,,,


**Sayonara Neji****  
" La liberación del ave enjaulada "  
**

**Nota :** esta historia esta inspirada en como seria , después de la guerra y la muerte de neji ,  
los personajes no son mios las ultimas frases que están en cursivas dentro de comillas son pensamientos de neji …  
Mil disculpas si tengo faltas de ortografías sin mas les dejo :33  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Camino perdida en sus pensamientos evitando las lágrimas que caían , no lo soportaba su corazón estaba siendo fuertemente apretujado como si alguien lo estrujara intentando que desapareciera , miro los arboles pintados de un hermoso color naranjo , siempre le había encantado aquel color de los árboles y como se mesclaba con el hermoso cielo azul siendo resplandecido por el sol , siempre le alegraba ver aquel paisaje , pero hoy era diferente

_La guerra había acabado , ya nada era igual …_

ya no podría sonreír al ver el cielo , el sol y los arboles desteñidos a un peculiar naranjo , No ya no podría ni siquiera sonreír

detuvo su andar cuando vio unas enormes rejas negras y sin emoción , y una puerta mas negra que era decorada con un letrero plomo con una letras blancas desteñidas , desteñidas como su corazón , leyó …

Cementerio De konoha  
"Valiente son los shinobi's que mueren protegiendo su nación y las personas que aman "

sonrió con tristeza mientras , abría con sus temblorosas manos aquellas puertas , mientras sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento ,

cerro los ojos con fuerza , entro sintiéndose por pequeños minutos morir , morir de dolor ,  
camino sintiendo retumbar sus oídos a cada paso que daba  
levanto su mirada , sus lágrimas corrieron con fuerza , miro aquella tumba

Hyuga Neji  
"valeroso ninja caído en la guerra"

_Se derrumbó_

Callo de rodillas contra el duro y frio suelo , mientras sollozaba desconsolada , sobre aquella tumba, su vista estaba siendo nublada por las lágrimas

**-N-neji-nisaan ,,,Gome-nasai …gomenasai** -Susurro mientras hacia el vano intento de para sus lagrimas ,,,- **Gomenasai! **–termino por gritarle al cielo

Golpeo con fuerza el suelo ,, mientras sus flequillos cubrían su rostro .

**-Porque? ,,, porque tenias que sacrificarte! , yo no lo valiaaa! , tu eras el prodigio de nuestro clan ,, Yo,YO! Debí haber muerto! -** grito desesperada mientras apretaba con fuerza su pecho ,,

_hinata….. Hinata… Hinata-chan!_

sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla , mientras un aroma varonil la envolvía en una capa protectora , se acorruco buscando un posible refugio en aquel desconocido , no podía ver sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas impidiendo ver el rostro de aquel desconocido , su instinto de ninja le advirtió que se alejase pero había algo que se lo impedía.. algo le recordaba a ..

_naruto-kun_

susurro su nombre sin pensarlo , el chico la abrazo con mas fuerzas

-**Si ,Hinata-chan tranquila estoy aquí …contigo -** susurro el desconocido mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica , apresándola aún mas en aquel abrazo , la chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién era , y le miro , tenía su rostro serio , mientras su ojos estaban hinchados, tal vez intentaba no dejar salir sus lágrimas ,

-**Porque? …..-**susurro mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del chico **.- porque me salvo a mi?...-**sollozo , naruto la abrazo con mas fuerzas.

_no le odiaba  
_  
pero desde niños la había ignorado , de cierta forma su relación había mejorado y mucho , podría decirse que eran casi hermanos , pero ella aun pensaba que aquella amabilidad era mera cordialidad.,

-**Y-o..Yo de vi morir aquel dia..-** dijo la chica , sintió como naruto le tomaba de los hombros y la separaba bruscamente ,

-**No vuelvas a decir eso** - le grito furioso , sintiendo como la chica se removía inquieta y asustada ,

**-N-aruto –k-un ,,,me lastimas**- susurro , naruto la abrazo bruscamente.

-**Porfabor no ..no vuelvas a decir eso** -dijo abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.- **neji no hubiese querido que estuvieras asi , si te salvo fue porque el creía en ti , en que podrías cambiar el destino de muchos de tu clan , el tenia fe en ti …  
**  
_"El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo."_

"Padre... finalmente entiendo... la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte... para proteger a tus amigos y a mi aldea..."

-**Sayounara neji-nisan/neji**…! –dijeron ambos mirando a las aves volando libres por el cielo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000  
bueno espero

Que les a ya gustado  
esta un poco raro lose

A cada rato se me cortaba la idea y se me iba la inspiración

Si les gusto o no dejen sus comentarios

Se los agradecería mucho para saber en que debo mejorar y todo eso


End file.
